Provides collaborative training and research services in support of the following: -- Building field-based clinical research capacity on malaria at field sites in Africa to conduct phase 1, 2, and 3 clinical trials of candidate malaria vaccines or other potential malaria prevention and intervention strategies. The sites will have the capacity to conduct up to three phase 1 trials or one phase 2 trial of candidate P. falciparum vaccines at any given time. The sites will expand to recruit participants for large, potentially multi-center, phase 3 efficacy trials of one or more P. falciparum vaccine candidates. -- Establishment of well-characterized cohorts for future P. faliciparum vaccine trials. [unreadable] Collection of data on the incidence of P. falciparum infection, uncomplicated malaria, severe malaria, and malaria mortality. -- Assessment of the host immune responses that are associated with a decreased incidence of these outcomes.